Problems
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Meat is captured by Globalsoft and they will stop at nothing to get the answers they want, that she doesn't have.  Set just after chapter 3 of growing up bohemian. Rated for rape and adult themes.
1. Preface

The Heartbreak was silent, everyone around me couldn't find the words. My parents spoke up, trying to do a headcount. They'd asked Brit to watch me. They stop counting confused, they count again, then try calling names to check on people. Someone's missing. Somebody got captured in the raid. I saw Brit's face change as he searched the faces around him.

"Meat's gone" he said to my dad, Big Macca, almost wanting to cry. The whole Heartbreak turned to him in shock.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meat had only been here a year, Charrlotte had just arrived before the raid by a month. I wanted Meat back as much as Brit and the others. She was like my big sister that I never had. No matter what her plans with Brit were she would always make time for me. 'Girl time', she called it. She would teach me how to use make-up, or we would braid eachother's hair. Sometimes if my parents were working she would read to me before bed. She had only been gone a day before Brit had punched the wall in frustration. His hand was sprained and Rhianna had said he couldn't really do anything for a week until it healed. We moved Heartbreaks, to avoid the risk of another raid and another being taken.

Meat POV

I don't really remember what happened. One minute me and Brit were having a drink, he was have beer, I was having cola cos I wasn't feeling too great, the next I was unconcious. And I guess the drink i'd had had caught up with me cos I had a headache caused by either the booze or a blow to the head. Truthfully I don't supose I shouda been drinking, being 16 n all. But nobody really minded once you reached 14 at the Heartbreak, you were considered grown up enough to make your own choices. I arrived when I was 15, and I'd traveled from a scottish region. I'd ran away at 14, just after my birthday.

I don't know where I am. All I know is that it's dark and I'm leanin' against a wall. I'm in prison, I know that much, but I don't know where. There's no windows, no light, no indication of where the door might be. It could open and hit me in the face for all I know.

There's footsteps outside. I can hear them echoing in a corridoor. More than one set, one sounds like mens shoes the other are womans heels on concrete.

"This is the cell madame."

"Very good. Now find out how much she knows by any means nesacery."

"Yes Madame." He sighed.

I shiver as I dread what could happen, then the door opened.

Khashoggi POV

I opened the cell door. She shrinks back as the light spills into the room. In truth I don't want to do anything. The girl is clearly no more than a teenager. But I snap my fingers and have her taken to interrigation room 3.

I enter the interrigation room. She is sat at the table. She is blonde, seems tall and all of the makeup has been removed from her face to reveal pale skin. They left her in her own clothes. Modified denim shorts, a shirt with bleach and paint splattered on it. Fishnet tights with ratty converse or some kind of trainer.

She looked up as I entered the room.

Meat POV

He came in the room. This one was different than the cell, the walls were white and the was a simple desk with chairs in the middle. He asked me my name. I didn' know what to say.

"Which one?" I reply finally.

"Your name." He states.

"Am Meat, but most lads call me _miss _Loaf" I giggled when he sighed. If he wanted serious answers he wasn't gettin' 'em for a while.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia POV

Everyone is sad. I'm seven and I can tell that. Brit just mopes around all day waiting for his hand to heal. He isn't my fun big brother anymore. We tried to carry on as normal, but that meant my parents still had to work the bar. She'd been gone three days when I found Brit crying. Yes, Brit. He was in his room, there were muffled sobs coming through the walls. It was late but I couldn't sleep. So I knocked on his door, there was silence but I went in. He was just laying there staring up at the cieling. He didn't even turn his head when the door opened.

"I miss her too." I whispered sitting on the floor by their matress/bed.

Meat POV

I've been here three days. They try all the time to get answers out of me. But they rarely do. They asked me where the Dreamer was. I told them I didn't know. I wasn't going to tell on Olivia, she's 7, and she wasn't even the dreamer they were after, she just was a dreamer. But they don't know there's more than one.

So far they haven't harmed me, but I can tell their patience is wearing thin. I haven't told them anything they want yet, I don't have the answers. Why would I? The footsteps outside my cell stopped, an SP opens the door. He's smirking at me. He speaks:

"You haven't been helping us, and you aren't helping yourself. We're going to have to stop being nice to you." He grabbs my arm tightly making me gasp as he dragged me out of my cell to the interrigation room again. I hate it in here. Today it's worse considering I haven't been feeling too good. I was just after breakfast when I almost hurled but I didn't. I thought it was weird but they had been feeding me this weird food. I thought it was that, my body probly jus' gettin' use to it.

I was forced into the chair and they asked me again. "Where is the Dreamer?" He was yelling in my ear.

"A donne know!" I cried out in my natural accent. _Slap_. They slapped me across the cheek.

"Tell us!"

"I don't know anything!" _'She was fierce this one'._ The guard thought.

They gave me two more chances, each time I told them the truth. They still hit me, punching me this time. Then I was thrown back into my cell. I hadn't thought they would go that far. I sighed, I wanted to go home, to Macca, Jackson 5, Olivia, and Brit. My Brit. Tears began to sting my eyes. I let them run down my face. I wasn't afraid to cry for Brit.

Brit POV

It's been a week, my hand's healed and I want to find my baby before they hurt her. I love Meat. Ye' I said it, Me the biggest, baddest, meanest, nastiest, ugliest most ragin' rapid rock 'n' rolloin' sick punk that ever got get down funky, Britney Spears, is in love. I just want her back. Though I know it isn't a good idea to go after her. It's basically giving in to them if I did that. But I have to do something before it's too late.

Khashoggi POV

We're getting nowhere with the girl in the cell. She's a bohemian, we can't just let her go. After diterminung that she was not going to talk with this violence the Killer Queen has told me to tell them to up the torture. She had only been here a week and a half, and in that time she has been beaten, and fallen ill though the Doctor said it was nothing to worry about. He wouldn't even examine her. Just told us she was adjusting to the new diet we had her on. But I suspected more, I just didn't act on it. I told tell the men the new orders and their faces seem to glow and an argument breaks out over who gets her first. I quickly shut them up.

"There will be no random sex with the girl! You just do your jobs only taking advantage when you are interrigating her." I could hardly believe what I was saying. At least it shut them up. I didn't want to do this, it wasn't right. I knew it, but I couldn't disobey the Killer Queen. But I knew I would never touch her. I had morals, even if my SPs didn't.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meat POV

I've been her two weeks. I'm ill, but they don't seem to care. I throw up every morning after breakfast, one of the two meals they give me. They don't give me very much, and I am losing wieght. Very quickly.

The door opens and there's an SP smirking darkly. I am scared. I don't want another beating but I can't tell them anything cos I don't know it.

I am dragged to my feet and forced into another room, not like the interrigation room. This one had no table, but a couch. That scares me, because it's like they're being nice to me.

When I don't tell him what he wants he forces me backwards so he's ontop of me, forcing my legs apart as I desperatly tried to keep the closed. I'm too weak to fend him off and he tears my shorts open, it disgusts me that he's drooling over me. My fishnets are soon disguarded and I'm crying as he forces himself inside of me.

Yes, they broke me, and I squealed.

Khashoggi POV

I can hear the screams from my office. I can't believe what they have done. She's 16, merely a child for heaven's sake. They have forced themselves onto her like animals. Not that I can voice my opinions. I refuse to lose my job that I worked hard for, over some teenager.

Meat POV

I'm crying as I am returned to my cell. I feel torn and i'm covered in my own blood. At least when I've been with Brit he knew how to be gentle, so it didn't hurt, but now between my legs throbbed and felt like they were om fire.

It's been a few hours, the pain is less, then the door opens, there's another guy there, a smirk also on his face. I gulped and tried to blackout as my earlyier horror was repeated. Again.

Olivia POV

Brit has his arms around me as I cry. I had one of my visions in my sleep. I didn't see her exactly. I was her. Meat. I woke screaming when Brit camre running. My parents were on a mission, Brit was looking after me. I told him what happened and he cried. He cried for Meat. As did I.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meat POV

Its been another week, thats three in total. I woke with cramps in my stomach early this morning. It was like being stabbed a thousand times. Then came the blood. Gushing out of my body, I was scared and I squealed for help. Nobody came. When they came to interrigate me again I was like death, thankfully they called a doctor, I heared them say the word "miscarriage" and "one and a half months gone." Then I realised, it wasn't from the torurous rapes I'd been forced through. That was Brit's baby. My boyfriend's baby that had been taken from me. The next day they are on me again like animals. I feel like i'm being torn apart inside.

Brit POV

I'm in the underground subway tunnels that don't get used anymore, with me is Charlotte. After what Meat's been through- though I know it's more than what Olivia has dreamed- I thought it might be nic ot have a girl with me. I've got some of her favourite clothes in my bag. Jeans, t-shirt and her favourite shoes. Her combat boots. I gave her them for her 16th. we're close, she's been gone a month exactly. I just hope we aren't too late.

Meat POV

It's been a month in total. I'm begining to lose all hope. I am sore, all over from the constant raping and I can't walk properly, at least not without screwing up my face in pain. The make me walk to the farer interrigation rooms. Just to see me in pain. I always flinch from the contact. I don't think i'll ever want to be touched again. Not even by Brit. The man I love. I'll never see him again. I'm probably going to die first. The door swings open, and I think they're here for me again but I look up, he stands there. He, him. Brit. And i'm too scared of him to speak.

Brit POV

She's huddled in a corner. It's worse than I thought. She's covered in blood and she's frightened of me. Though deep down she knows I would rather die than hurt her. I try to pick her up to get her out of here but she wriggles away.

"Meat, babes, it's me. I need to get you outof here." She won't even look at me. It makes me want to cry again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Olivia POV

Brit and Charlotte left about two days ago. both of my 'siblings' are gone my parents are still on a mission. I'm in the care of my aunt Hayley. I want them to come back. I miss Meat so much. But I know after what she's been through, although I haven't seen the full extent, I know she will be different.

We're in the bar. That's where the main enterance is. My eyes are locked on it. Everytime it opens I am let down as they are not back yet.

Brit POV

We're so close to the Heartbreak. Breaking her out of that place had been easier than expected. Charlotte had checked her for bugs. Although it had been a struggle. She didn't want any contact. From either of us. Not surprising really.

We were half way home when it started pouring it down. Be ducked into a nearby bolthole. We gave her the clothes and she went to get changed. We agreed that I would take the couch and the girls would take the two roms.

Wehn she came out of the room we all ate and sat down, but Meat refused to go within two feet of the couch. I remembered Olivia saying that in her dreams she was laying on a couch. No wonder she was scared of them. It would take a while for her to get back to the Meat I knew and loved. But I was willing to wait.

The next day when we returned the whole place fell silent when we walked in the door. No sooner had we arrived was I attacked by a certain seven yearold. I hugged her tightly, telling her to becareful of what she said and did. She nodded in understanding, she wasn't stupid. Things took time. And this would take ages.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Brit POV

It had been almost a year, and slowly, Meat had been growing more comfortable around us. Olivia had gained her trust first. She had that about her. Meat soon got used to me and gradually we started to date again. I was really carefull in what I did. Not wanting to scare her or hurt her.

We were in a wooded area, laughing like we used to. Like before the whole thing had happened, I acted on impulse and brought my lips to hers. She froze. I pulled away.

"Meat I'm so sorr-" I was cut off by her lips crashing against mine, not expecting it caused us to fall to the ground...

Before things got too out of hand I stopped us and she looked greatful for it, I smiled. We all had problems, but things were sloly falling into place.


End file.
